


Not ready (yet)

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Leaving, M/M, Tsuikhina, Tsukishima kai is bad at feeling, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: 🍭Thank you for reading 🍭✨Would love to know your opinion ✨♦️If there were any mistakes, feel free to tell me♦️
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 22





	Not ready (yet)

It’s midnight and all tsukishima could do is thinking. 

Today Hinata will leave for Brazil. Just a few hours before him leaving for the other half of the world. But, Tsukishima does not seem to have taken the matter lightly. As someone who has crashing on his ginger teammate for three years; he was definitely not ready, he did not even confess. He did not know what to do and he hated it. He did not want hinata to leave but he knew he cannot do anything and he hated it. He wanted hinata to be with him but he knew he cannot and he hated. He hated it so much but he cannot do anything and he also hated it. 

And like that tsukishima spend the whole night thinking. 

They met inside a lounge, before Hinata took the bus heading towards the airport. He, yamaguchi and yachi . Hinata is still not here

" Tsuki you look tired. Did you study all night again “ Yamaguchi asked and tsukishima nodded in response. He knows that if he said no. Yamaguchi will not leave him alone, so he just lied. He was tired and not ready yet.

Hinata arrived and the countdown begins. 

Tsuki intentionally sits away from Hinata. Not next to him nor in front of him. He was not ready yet. He hadn't looked at Hinata when he arrived, he had no guts and was not ready yet. He didn’t greet him. He was not ready yet. He did not engage in a full conversation with him, he restricted himself to a few words. He was not ready. He didn’t even- 

“Ok guys I think my bus is here now” Hinata announced, and tsukishima could feel his heart drop. Immediately, He raised his eyes from his phone to look at Hinata. Expressions cannot be described. His mind was yelling at him to go and tell hinata but his body did not move an inch out of his place. He was not ready yet.

He wanted to follow him, hold him, embrace him, kiss him, and most importantly, confess to him, telling him how much love he has for him. But, he was weaker than he had thought.

He saw Hinata say goodbye to everyone, and yet he did not move.

He saw him gathering his things, and yet he did not move.

He saw him heading towards the bus, and yet he did not move.

He saw him getting on the bus, waving at them, and yet he did not move.

The bus move, hinata inside it, he was leaving for the next two years, and yet he did not move.

He was not ready and he will never be.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭Thank you for reading 🍭
> 
> ✨Would love to know your opinion ✨
> 
> ♦️If there were any mistakes, feel free to tell me♦️


End file.
